There's Nothing Like A Challenge
by robb-jon-stark
Summary: Rebekah is crushing on Caroline really bad and doesn't know what to do about. But will seeing that her brother Nik wants her give her the push she needs, will she resort to her forceful ways, or will she just have to take what's not hers...yet? Rebekah/Caroline/Klaus
1. Chapter 1

**Salut ! Il s'agit de la traduction d'une fiction anglaise de WeAreTheWeirdos13, que je tiens à remercier de me laisser la traduire.L'histoire se déroule pendant l'épisode 14 de la saison 3.**

**Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas et nous n'en tirons aucun bénéfice, ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith et des producteurs de la série. **

Chapitre 1

Elle ne l'avait pas lâcher des yeux depuis qu'elle avait franchi la porte, et elle n'était pas la seule. Tous les hommes célibataires à ce bal fixait Caroline avec leurs mâchoires grandes ouvertes. Rebekah ne voulait rien de plus que de leurs briser tous le cou jusqu'au dernier d'entre eux. La façon dont ils bavaient en la regardant la dégoûtait. Mais peu importe combien elle luttait, elle avait dû admettre qu'elle était trop.

"Caroline" dit Rebekah, qui venait a elle.

Caroline avait retourner le message d'accueil avec un hochement de tête et avait continuer son chemin dans sa robe bleue éblouissante.

Rebekah ne comprenait pas pourquoi la vampire était toujours aussi froide avec elle. Puis elle s'était rendu compte que cela pourrait être à cause de tout le mal qu'elle avait fait depuis son arrivée à Mystic Falls. Non seulement elle avait essayé de tuer prèsque tous les ami(e)s de Caroline mais elle avait aussi aidée son frère à transformer son loup-garou de petit ami en hybride. Malheureusement, les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour elle était tellement fort qu'elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle pourrait les garder pour elle.

"Baise-moi" chuchota Rebekah en colère, accidentellement elle avait brisé le verre de champagne qu'elle tenait.

"Serveur" appella-t-elle que, lui faisant un signe pour qu'il vienne à elle. Elle avait saisit un verre du bac, quand elle avait remarqué Finn debout à côté d'elle.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ?" lui avait-t-il sévèrement chuchoté.

"Rien ... c'était un accident. Pourquoi êtes-tu si préoccupé par un verre brisé de toute façon, Finn ?".

"Je ne suis pas inquiet, je suis irrité. Il ya une différence."

"Pourquoi diable êtes-tu irrité ? Des accidents se produisent."

"Ecoute, je veux juste m'assurer que ce bal se déroule bien. Maman veut que tout soit parfait et elle m'a choisi pour s'assurer que c'est le cas."

"Ne t'inquiétes pas Finn, je n'oserais pas te faire mal paraître, devant notre vieille maman chérie." dit Rebekah, avec sarcasme.

"Tu es drôle Rebekah, véritablement drôle. I would just hate for things to get real hostile between us.* " dit Finn . Il s'était retourné et éloigné, laissant Rebekah avec un mauvais goût dans la bouche.

Rebekah se tenait au côté de sa mère, en essayant de masquer sa colère autant que possible.

"Humm ... maman je vais sortir pour prendre un peu d'air frais. Je serai bientôt de retour."

"Bien sûre ma chérie !" dit Esther, remarquant automatiquement que Rebekah était bouleversée. C'est le travail d'une mère de voir ces choses.

«Prenez autant de temps que vous voulez."

L'original avait embrassé sa mère sur la joue, gravi gracieusement les escaliers et était allée dans sa chambre. Elle avait fermé la porte sa chambre et avait ouvert les portes françaises menant à son balcon.

Elle s'était tenu sur le balcon en admirant le silence de la nuit, elle avait remarqué quelque chose du coin de l'œil.

"Qu'est-ce que ce qu'il pense faire ?" dit Rebekah en serrant les poings et cassant son deuxième verre de la soirée.

Rebekah était furieuse quand elle avait vu Nik montrant à Caroline les chevaux à l'arrière. Quand avait-il décidé qu'il l'aimait et pourquoi avait-il besoin d'être si sournois. Regardez-le essayant d'impressionner et de s'acoquiner avec elle comme s'il était un gentleman. Il ne pourrait jamais être un gentleman.

"Il manquerait plus qu'il lui montre un de ses précieux dessins" se dit Rebekah.

"Oh mon dieu, il lui montre un de ses dessins!"

Rebekah était hors d'elle. Non seulement elle avait eu du mal à démêler ses sentiments pour Caroline, mais maintenant elle était en compétition avec son frère fou.

"Ok ok c'est bien ça va s'arranger ... En fait, je n'ai aucun problème avec cela, il n'y a rien que j'aime plus qu'un défi. Où est la joie s'il n'y a pas d'effort, pas de chasse?" dit elle en souriant au plan qu'elle concoctait dans sa tête.

***Je n'ai pas réussi à le traduire, si vous avez réussi merci de me le signaler.**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. Laisser des reviews ici ou à l'original.**

**xoxo **

**Eleyanna**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut ! **

**Je tiens tout particulièrement à remerier Soihra de m'avoir laissé une reviews. **

**J'espère, qu'il y en aura plus pour ce chapitre. J'espère aussi qu'il vous plaira.**

**Bonne Lecture ! **

Chapitre 2

Rebekah était debout sur le balcon, à l'extérieur de sa chambre, en essayant de penser à des façons d'obtenir Caroline sans qu'il y ait une bataille sanglante avec son frère. Le problème, c'est qu'elle savait que Nik ne renoncerait jamais à Caroline sans combat, ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Rebekah espérait qu'à la fin, ils seraient toujours en vie, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire de promesses.

«C'est ridicule. Pourquoi il essaye de prendre ce que je veux? Il pense que juste parce qu'il est Niklaus, un loup-garou, vampire, hybride, il peut avoir tout et n'importe quoi ?» S'était dit Rebekah à elle-même, tout en ramassant des éclats de verre sur sa main.

Rebekah s'était arrêtée et prit une profonde inspiration quand elle avait vue Nik enlevé son manteau et le drapé sur les épaules de Caroline. Oui, il faisait froid dehors. Elle savait que le geste était moyen un pour Klaus d'obtenir la confiance de Caroline.

Rebekah était encore debout sur le balcon à regarder Klaus et Caroline, quand ils avaient finalement commencé à rentrer dans la maison.

Tout en se dirigeant vers l'entrée, Caroline avait levé les yeux à l'endroit où Rebekah était cachée, la regardant, elle et son frère. Elle s'était retournée, Klaus était entré dans la demeure. Rebekah était confuse, Caroline s'était brusquement arrêtée devant les portes.

«Il est grossier de regarder tu sais ?" Murmura Caroline, puis elle avait glissait à travers les portes afin de retourner au bal.  
Caroline l'avait vu sur le balcon à les regarder. Comment ? Rebekah s'était cachée derrière un arbre que sa mère avait choisie de mettre. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'elle ait pue la voir. Mais elle l'avait fait et Rebekah était abasourdie. Submergée par ses émotions, Rebekah s'était retournée et sortie de sa chambre, afin de descendre les marches et parler à Caroline. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir lui faire savoir ou non les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour elle, elle avait décidé de le cacher du mieux qu'elle pouvait,

L'originelle était passée devant la salle d'étude quand elle avait remarqué que quelqu'un était là. Elle s'était arrêtée et retournée afin de voir qui était ce, elle avait ouvert la porte lentement, et avait trouver Caroline. Elle regardait la gigantesque collection de livres qu'ils avaient. Rebekah était entrée et s'était appuyée contre la porte, hypnotisée par la beauté de la blonde.

"Tu as trouver ce que tu voulais ?" Demanda Rebekah à Caroline.

Surprise, Caroline avait sauté en arrière cognant dans un vase, qui s'était écrasé au sol.

«C'est la troisième chose qui est brisé ce soir !"

"Oh mon dieu, je suis désolé, je te jure que c'était un accident.» S'excusa Caroline, clairement apeurer de ce que pourrait croirait Rebekah. Ce qu'elle avait dit était si imprévisible,

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est très bien, au contraire. C'était un cadeau que Finn avait offert à ma mère. J'ai eu plusieurs fois envie de casser cette chose affreuse. Je te dois un merci."

Caroline avait eu un petit rire nerveux. "Oh eh bien, je suppose que ce serait le bienvenu ..."

Il y avait eu un silence gêné pendant quelques secondes, avant que Caroline n'avait commencé à parler.

«Je vais nettoyer ça pour que tu puisses enfin retourner à la fête. Je suis sûre, que tout le monde se demande où est allée l'hôte."

Caroline avait enlevé ses talons, qu'elle avait jeté de côté, puis elle s'était penchée pour commencer à ramasser les bords dentelés.

Après quelques instants à regarder Caroline, Rebekah avait ôté ses talons à 600 dollars et s'était dirigée vers Caroline. Elle s'était accroupie à côté d'elle et avait commencé à l'aider à nettoyer.

"Ils vont se débrouiller sans moi !» Avait déclaré Rebekah.

Caroline avait hoché la tête et avait continué avec ce qu'elle faisait.

Rebekah avait soupiré, puis avait décidé de parler de ce qui s'était passé à l'extérieur.

«Tout à l'heure, quand j'étais sur le balcon, je n'étais pas juste là à te regarder toi et mon frère. J'avais besoin d'air frais et d'une pause de tout ce monde à l'intérieur, et c'est là que j'y suis allée. Il se trouve que vous étiez tous les deux là-bas et toutes les deux nous nous sommes regardées au même moment. C'était une coïncidence ! "

"Bien sûr" avait déclaré Caroline.

Rebekah s'était brusquement retournée, défensive.

"Est-ce que tu ne me crois pas ?" Avait-t-elle demander sèchement à Caroline.

«Non... J ... Je voulais juste te répondre."

"Oh ... désolé, je ne voulais pas me mettre en colère comme ça." Avait répondu Rebekah embarrassé.

"C'est bon." Avait dit Caroline froidement. «Je dois retourner à la fête. Elena doit sans doute se demande où je suis."

Caroline avait saisi la poubelle, qu'elle avait utilisé pour nettoyer les bouts de verres, et le mettre vers le bas à côté du bureau en chêne massif. Elle avait regardé Rebekah une fois de plus et puis était partie.

Rebekah s'était levée et mise à aller et venir comme une tentative pour se tenir tranquille. Elle était bouleversée de la façon dont elle avait agi. Comment elle avait crié sur Caroline. Elle n'avait pas voulu, parfois, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas se contrôler. Maintenant, la jeune vampire avait probablement pensé que l'hôte de ce bal était encore plus folle que jamais.

C'était la fin de la soirée, et tous étaient déjà rentrés chez eux. Rebekah était couchée dans son lit, éveillée, elle n'avait pas pu dormir, préoccupée par ses pensées sur Caroline, qui défilaient dans sa tête. Frustrée par le chemin qu'avait prit la soirée, elle avait décidé de partir au Mystic Grill et noyer son chagrin dans un peu de whisky.

"Que puis-je faire pour vous?" Avait demandé le barman à Rebekah.

«Un verre de whisky."

"Bien sûr." Le barman s'était tourné pour aller remplir sa demande lorsque, Rebekah avait saisi son poignet l'empêchant de se déplacer.

«Chaque fois que tu entendras mon verre heurter le bar, tu arrêteras ce que tu fais et tu me sert et tu continueras à le faire jusqu'à ce que je te dise d'arrêter." Avait hypnotisé Rebekah.

"Ok." Avait-il répondu simplement, debout là, à regarder.

Rebekah avait claqué des doigts devant son visage, afin de ramener son attention.

"Tu devrais probablement commencer à m'apporter ces boissons, tu ne penses pas?"

Gêné, il mit la paume de sa main sur son front, pour l'erreur qu'il avait cru avoir fait.

«Oui désolé, ça a été une longue nuit, un verre de whisky."

Seulement, à son 7éme coup, qu'elle avait commencer à ressentir un peu l'effet de l'alcool mais elle refusa de se saouler.

"Bonjour Rebekah, étrange de te voir ici après une si longue nuit."

Le visage de Rebekah avait changé, quand elle vu Klaus s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il était la dernière personne qu'elle voulait voir en ce moment.

"Que fais-tu ici, Nik?" Avait demandé Rebekah.

"Rien de plus juste que de célébrer une nuit si merveilleuse." Avait-il dit, un sourire aux lèvres.

Rebekah avait bu un coup, puis posa son verre sur le bar, faisant venir le barman, qui était venu la servir. Klaus avait été plus rapide, il prit le verre et le bu.

"Wow, petite sœur, du whisky? Tu as du avoir une nuit agitée"

"Tu n'as pas idée."

"Eh bien la mienne était grandiose !" Avait dit Niklaus ignorant complètement Rebekah.

«Tu sais, Caroline n'est pas aussi agaçante qu'elle le paraît. Elle est vraiment très agréable."

«Oui, Nik elle est."

"Et cette robe ... elle était magnifique !"

Klaus lui avait donné une tape dans le dos.

"Autant avoir du goût pour les vêtements, hein Rebekah ?" Avait-il dit en gloussant.

Rebekah avait senti son sang commencer à bouillir de colère, après s'être rendu compte qu'il était celui qui avait acheté la robe de Caroline.

Rebekah avait mit son verre sur le bar et avait commencé à se lever quand le barman est à nouveau venu.

"Stop" Lui avait-elle ordonné.

Il l'avait regardait et elle s'était levée du tabouret.

"Rendez-vous à la maison Nik !"

"Tu pars, si tôt ?"

«Oui, je suis fatigué, je vais me reposer."

Comme elle s'était éloignée, le barman lui avait crié à travers la pièce.

"Hé ! Vous devez payer pour les verres que vous avez bu !"

Rebekah s'était retournée et s'était dirigée en direction du bar, en mode séduction.

"Tu te souviens que tu m'as dit, que je n'avais pas à payer." L'avait hypnotiser Rebekah, caressant la main du barman.

"Oui, je le sais. Je suis celui qui vous a dit que tu vous n'aviez pas à payer."

Klaus était assit, amusé par l'utilisation de sa sœur sur le barman.

Elle s'était penchée sur le bar et l'avait embrassée sur la joue. "Et je suis extrêmement reconnaissante." Elle lui avait dit.

Il avait commencé à rougir et Rebekah riait.

"Humm, bye !" Il lui avait dit la voix brisée. "J'espère vous revoir."

Sur le chemin du retour, à la maison des Mickaelson, Rebekah avait pensée au fait qu'elle aurait voulue que ce soit Caroline qui l'est embrassée ce soir, à la place de ce jeune garçon inexpérimenté. Même si c'était seulement un baiser sur la joue.

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. Laisser des reviews ici ou à l'original.**

**xoxo **

**Eleyanna**


End file.
